Make You Fall
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Camp Rock oneshot. Shane and Tess hated eachother. They were so different...they always try to mess each other up-make eachother fall on thier face. And sometimes, Shane just wanted Tess to shutup.


**Another "Shess"! I had so much trouble writing this one…hence the shortness. Haha…This oneshot is for ****XxGravity-Help-MexX****. Please review! Thanks!**

"I have to sing with him?!" Tess exclaimed with a scowl.

"I have to perform with her?" Shane spoke at the same time, equally incredulous. The glared at each other, and were left in the room alone.

"Look, why don't we just try to make the best of this and get along?" Shane sighed to which Tess scowled.

"Every chance I get, I'm going to try to trip you up so you'll fall off the stage." Tess remarked flatly.

"Right back at you." Shane shrugged in amusement before walking from the room.

The performance went well. Neither of them was successful at making the other fall. Tess was often tempted to just push him into the crowd, but she couldn't very well do that with such obviousness.

"No." Tess scoffed, "Canoe rides are pointless."

"They're just for enjoyment." Shane rolled his eyes, "There doesn't have to be a reason for everything."

"Whatever."

"You just don't know how to swim, do you?" Shane asked curiously.

"Of course I do." Tess scowled.

"Are you sure?"

"Why? Can't _you_ swim?" Tess asked arrogantly.

"Of course I can." Shane laughed, "I love swimming."

"Really?" she nodded slowly.

"Yes." He grinned. Tess took him by surprise and pushed him off the dock, into the cold lake. Shane resurfaced looking very angrily at her, but she couldn't help laughing at him. It was too hard to take him seriously when he was all wet and angry.

"You pushed me!" he said furiously.

"Yes. I made you fall." Tess grinned, but he splashed her. She tried to jump to the side to avoid getting wet but tripped up and fell into the lake also. Good thing she really _did_ know how to swim.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked with wide eyes.

"No thanks to you!" Tess snapped, splashing him for emphasis.

"Hey, you pushed _me_ in on purpose! You fell in accidentally!" Shane said with irritation.

"_You_ made me fall!" Tess yelled at him as she pulled herself up onto the dock, hating the feeling of her clothes sticking to her. They parted ways to go change, both angry beyond belief at the other.

Tess stared out into the rain from where she sat on the steps outside the empty mess hall. Camp was supposed to be sunny and clear-not thunderstorms. It didn't matter that much to her though.

She jumped when someone came running through the rain and up onto the covered porch next to her. Looking up, she saw Shane all wet and looking surprisingly grumpy.

"What's your problem?" she snapped.

"Well, right now, it's you." He shrugged then smiled slightly, "Got caught in the stupid downpour."

"I can tell." Tess remarked.

"So what are you doing here?" Shane asked curiously, and Tess stood with a sigh.

"I don't think that's any of your business." She snapped.

"Fine." Shane rolled his eyes, "Whatever." Tess leaned against the building with a sigh, crossing her arms in front of her. Now she was stuck with him-or at least until the rain let up some.

They both stood in silence for a few moments. The rain wasn't getting any lighter. If anything, it was starting to rain harder- which Tess hadn't thought was possible. It annoyed her, but strangely at the same time it was sort of peaceful.

"Well, this is nice." She sighed with sarcasm. Shane smiled slightly as he stared out into the rain from where he leaned against the building next to her.

"It sort of is." He nodded slowly.

"I was being sarcastic."

"I wasn't." Shane remarked flatly.

"I could tell." Tess rolled her eyes.

"I know."

"I've always wanted to be stuck here with you." Tess stated, sarcasm dripping from her every word.

"I know. I'm amazing." Shane laughed.

"You're so conceited." Tess rolled her eyes.

"As are you." Shane commented.

"Whatever." She shook her head, but Shane's chuckle made her turn to glare at him, "What?"

"Nothing." Shane shrugged, "Just you. It's funny."

"What's funny?" she demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"You-I just said that."

"You know what I mean, Shane, don't be difficult." Tess ordered.

"I can be difficult if I want to." He replied.

"I know you can." Tess snapped, "Because you are right now."

"I'm not being difficult." Shane blinked innocently.

"Yes, you are. And you know it." Tess said impatiently, "Now, what was funny?"

"When?" Shane asked without expression.

"Just now!" Tess sighed angrily, feeling the urge to stomp her foot for emphasis.

"Just now?"

"Yes, just now." Tess hissed. Shane only looked at her without expression and remained silent. "Shane, answer me." She demanded, wondering why she cared at all. It was just annoying her so badly.

Instead of speaking, Shane surprised her by leaning down and taking a step closer. Tess wasn't sure what sort of game he was play, but was determined not to let it bother her as she glared at him.

Tess was about to speak, but he cut her off by setting his lips against hers gently, one of his arms wrapping around her waist to pull her closer. She didn't know how to respond, so only stood in shock until he pulled away only a moment later.

"Finally, I found a way to shut you up." Shane whispered, and Tess couldn't find any words to say. What in the world should she say?

"What on earth…" Tess began angrily with a sharp glare at him as she placed a hand on his chest to keep him from leaning down to kiss her again. Shane grinned. Tess felt herself relax at his friendly smile, and couldn't help but smile back slightly.

"Maybe you're not that repulsive…" Shane whispered before Tess gripped the front of his shirt tightly and crashed her lips into his again.

She couldn't believe who she had fallen for.


End file.
